


April 11th

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Shepard returns to their cabin after celebrating their birthday on the Normandy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the first person so Shepard can be whatever gender you want them to be. I am female, so if Shepard seems 'more female' at times, that's why.

I entered my cabin, a drink in hand. Birthday celebrations have never really been my thing, but after being dead for two years, I couldn’t say ‘no’ to Tali, Garrus, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas when they insisted we have cake and booze, mostly booze, to celebrate my birthday.

Explaining what a birthday was to Grunt had been entertaining. Grunt had therefor deduced that his birthday was the day he was released from his tank or as he said it “The day my tank-mother gave birth to me.” That had been hilariously awkward.

I knocked back the rest of my drink and placed the glass beside my terminal. I could go for a booze induced nap.

I watched my exotic fish lazily swim from one side of the tank to the other. Lucky bastards. Their biggest concern was whether or not I’d remember to feed them and in all fairness, they had a right to be concerned. I really needed to get my hands on an automatic feeder.

Just another thing to add to my list of things to do. It was getting kind of long.

I turned away spotting a box on my bed.

Odd.

I moved over. It was the size of a shoe box with a tri folded piece of paper on top. ‘ _Happy Birthday Shepard’_ was written in Tali’s familiar script. I think it really said something about my character that I was more curious on how Tali was able to get her hands on a human shoe box than the contents of the box or letter.

I unfolded the letter:

‘ _Happy Birthday Shepard!_

_Keelah se’lai_

_Love,_

_Tali and Garrus_

_*Push his right hand’_

“What the hell? Push whose hand?”

‘ _For the record, this was all Tali’s idea. I was roped into helping’. -Garrus_

If those two were scheming together the rest of the Normandy crew was screwed.

I was now more concerned and worried then curious about the contents of my birthday present. I lifted the shoe box lid, removed the tissue paper, and froze. I could feel my cheeks flush and had never been more relieved no one was around.

Nestled in more tissue paper was a plush Mordin. The head was comically too big and his feet were tiny. Even one of his cranial horns appeared broken.

“Push his right hand.” I said aloud giving plush Mordin’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I am the very model of a scientist salarian.”

I felt my face grow hotter and even though I knew it was improbable, I quickly glanced around the room to make sure no one else had heard or seen anything.

“I’ve studied species turian, asari, and batarian. I’m quite good at genetics as a subset of biology. Because I am an expert which I know is a tautology. My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian. I am the very model of a scientist salarian.”

“EDI?”

“Yes, Shepard?”

“Did you have anything to do with this?” I raised plush Mordin as if to show her that’s what I was talking about.

“I do not understand the question.”

“Did Tali ask for your help? And tell me even if she told you not to.”

“Tali’Zorah informed me of her plan and requested a voice clip of Dr. Solus. After analysis, I suggested the clip of him singing for you because your body language showed signs of arousal.”

I was now regretting all the alcohol I consumed during the party. “Arousal?”

“Yes. Arousal: The action or fact of.”

“I know what arousal means!” I snapped a little too loudly then felt silly. “It was, never mind.”

“Is there anything else you acquire of me?”

“No, EDI, thanks.”

I stared down at plush Mordin and he stared up at me. “Chibi Morty.” I decided. 

     Kasumi had been trying to teach me some Japanese and very little had actually stuck.

I flopped onto my couch contemplating how many badass points I’d lose if I slept with Chibi Morty. I squeezed his little right hand.

“I am the very model of a scientist salarian.”


End file.
